


All You Need Is Sleep (& Snuggles)

by MiniNoire



Series: Lavendar Happiness [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluffiness, Humor, Implied platonic adrigami, Luka cares for marinette, Lukanette, Marinette overworks herself, Prompt Based, Sleepinette, anarka ships lukanette ;p, concerned luka, ladybug is totally done, let_mari_Sleep, marinette just wants to sleep, semi crack, sleepy Marinette, snuggles, taken serious(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: “Wait, when was the last time you slept, Marinette?”“A few days. Haven’t slept... for a few days... Work to do… Black coffee… Monster drinks... Caffeine in blood…”“I am totally sure the last thing was other way round."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lavendar Happiness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936975
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	All You Need Is Sleep (& Snuggles)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt I got on MLWritersGuild on tumblr.
> 
> **"How long has it been since you've slept?"**
> 
> Enjoy! Thanks to MalcolmReynolds for beta reading!

“Marinette, it’s 4.30 A.M. in the morning! You need to sleep!” 

“Just one more stitch, Tikki,” the girl mumbled to her kwami as she focused on the dress she was trying, trying to get the golden embroidery completed. Kagami’s birthday was in two days and Marinette wanted to give something to her new friend. Hence, she had decided to make the fencer a nice red jacket with black accents, and with a beautiful golden dragon embroidered on it. And she really wasn’t in a mood to mess her hard work up.

“But Marine--”

“Just a second, Tikki…” the girl gritted out before letting out a whoop of joy. “There! It’s done! How does it look like?”

The designer turned the mannequin to show her little friend the final result. The red jacket with its black trims and buttons looked pretty simple. However, it was the majestic dragon that gave the jacket its signature look. It started from the left breast pocket, occupied most of the jacket’s behind and ended with its tail curling near the right hip. 

“Wow Marinette, it looks just as if the dragon is embracing and protecting the wearer of the jacket!” Tikki commented, running her hand along the jacket’s embroidery. The golden thread glimmered under the kwami of creation’s touch.

“Thanks Tikki, and now,” the girl let out a long yawn as her eyes drooped. “I guess it’s finally time for a good nap.”

“Yes Marinette!” The kwami chirped, flitting around her chosen’s head in concern. “You haven’t had a proper sleep for a few days. That’s not good for you!”

“I know, I know Tikki, but…” the girl paused as she tried to get her bearings, her hand on the railing to hold herself steady. “There have been just so many commissions for Jagged and Kitty Section, and then the class presidential duties, and let’s not forget Hawk Moth--”

“Along with which you also took it upon yourself to make Kagami a birthday present and babysat Manon for a day, I know!” Tikki completed her statement for her. “That’s why I’m saying, you need to sleep.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m just going to do that,” Marinette sleepily chuckled “Gonna climb the stairs and just flop down on my bed and--”

The moment she lay her head on her pillow, she immediately shot up, eyes bugged out in horror.

“What happened, Marinette?”

The frantic girl yanked at her pigtails as a crazed look appeared in her eyes. “Tikki, I forgot to complete the Literature homework due today!”

* * *

“Cesaire, Alya?”

“Present!”

“Dupain-Cheng, Marinette?”

There was a silence in the room.

“Dupain-Cheng, Marinette?” Ms. Bustier called the name out again, looking up from her register.

Alya raised her hand. “Um, Ms. Bustier, Marinette’s still not here and--”

“Present!”

Immediately the classroom door slammed open as someone dropped on the classroom floor with a yelp. Papers went flying by and the students in the classroom got up to find Marinette sprawled out on the ground, grumbling something incoherent.

She quickly sat up and started to assemble her papers. Adrien and Nino got down to help her as the others went back to what they were doing. Thanking the two guys quietly, Marinette marched up to Ms.Bustier’s desk and slammed the papers down on her table.

“The homework that was due for today, Ms. Bustier. Complete with detailed analysis of the scene that we studied yesterday.”

The teacher took in Marinette’s appearance and tentatively nodded in response, immediately to cringe a bit at the maniac smile that the girl gave her. With a skip in her step, Marinette walked over to her desk and plopped down in her seat beside Alya.

As Ms. Bustier continued taking the attendance in the background, Alya leant into Marinette’s space, holding her hand up in a whispering notion. “M, what the heck? Your hair’s a bird’s nest, your eyes bloodshot and the dark circles make you look like a ghost. What the hell have you been doing?”

Marinette hummed distractedly as she dug into her backpack, before pulling out a big can of Monster energy drink, causing her best friend’s eyes to bug out. “Oh nothing much, just homework,” she nonchalantly spoke, waving her hand as she took in a big gulp of the drink.

“Just…. Homework, you say?” Alya eyed her friend as she continued to drink. Clearly Marinette needed some help, for no normal teenager should be drinking _ that _ .

“Yeah, and a bit of designing. Woke up a bit late but thankfully managed to get a croissant and two cups of black coffee.” Marinette put the drink down and wiped at her lips. Alya peered into the can. It was half-finished.

“Girl, are you sure you don’t want to have a heart attack?”

“Mhmm,” Marinette grinned at her manically and Alya decided then and there that her best friend did not need just some help. 

She needed some serious help.

* * *

“Okay class,” Ms. Bustier clapped her hands, gaining the students’ attention. “Since today’s lecture was based on stress management and relaxation, I want you all to write something about your life. It doesn’t have to be long: a short paragraph or poem also works!”

The children scrambled to get their supplies out and started working on the task assigned to them. Satisfied with having kept the students busy, Ms.Bustier sat down at her desk and started going through her paperwork.

Five minutes later, a paper was put on her desk. 

The teacher looked up to find a weary Marinette looking at her expectantly. Smiling at the student, Ms. Bustier took the paper and turned it, letting out a gasp.

“Marinette, what is the meaning of this?” She asked the girl, pointing at the random squiggles and scribblings that filled the paper.

Marinette shrugged as she swayed a bit. “You asked us to write something about our life. Well, that’s me, a total sleep-deprived mess.”

“You haven’t been having proper sleep, dear?” The girl responded with a small shake of her head.

“Okay.” The teacher immediately signed a note and handed it to Marinette. “Take this to the nurse and she will give you the permission to rest for the day. Grab a proper sleep, it is important for your health.”

Marinette gave her teacher a small smile of gratitude and a thumbs up before grabbing the note and moving out of the room. Sighing in relief at having helped a student, Ms. Bustier started to get back to grading the homework.

The thudding sound of someone falling down the stairs made her run outside the class, to find Marinette staggering quickly (and wearily) in the direction of the nurse’s office.

* * *

Being in bed was a wonderful feeling, Marinette decided that day.

After having completed the homework, she had gotten to sleep at 6.00 A.M., only to be rudely woken up by her alarm at 7. The dark coffee and the Monster drink had got her through the first half of the day, but by the time Ms. Bustier had suggested them all to write something about their life, Marinette had been done with.

Her brain had come to an abrupt stop and she couldn’t think of anything except squiggled and wiggled and incomprehensible stuff. So when Ms.Bustier had granted her the permission to actually gain some rest for the day, Marinette had been very excited.

A bit too excited to not look where she had been going and end up tripping down the last set of stairs.

But having a bruised ankle only solidified the reasons for her rest, so she wasn’t sorry.

She closed her eyes and curled into herself, waiting for sleep to kick in. Given her state, sleep could ambush her any time. And she was very much willing to invest this time in her favorite pastime.

Dreaming of emerald eyes that twinkle in mirth. Cologne that made adrenaline rush through her blood. And blond hair that shone like the sun.

Right now she hated the sun. 

Sadly, she ditched the dream in a dark corner of her mind and started to focus on her breathing, waiting for sleep to grab her in her embrace.

Just in a moment. 

_ Just a moment more.  _

...

Maybe one more moment?

Marinette tossed in her bed with a groan. Why was she not sleepy?

The can of Monster energy drink winked at her from her backpack.

Stupid energy drinks, kicking in at the wrong time.

Marinette wanted to sob and cry and wail at her fate. Why did the universe hate her?

As if answering her pleas, the nurse turned on some soft music in the room. Music that was soft and sweet and serene and calming and relaxing. 

Relaxing and soothing like the music that accompanied the smell of the ocean. Ocean… that reminded her of deep blue eyes. Framed by a mop of dark hair.

Darkness was welcomed, for it made her totally  _ drowsy _ .

Marinette sighed in relief. Yeah, she could dream about soft music and ocean and deep eyes and mysterious smiles and--

The alarm on her phone blared suddenly, causing her to shoot up in bed as she spoke in a language so colourful, it would have made a real sailor blush.

The akuma news feed flashed on her phone in a deep red.

Marinette vowed to herself to not rest till she kicked some moth butt that day.

* * *

“Watch out Ladybug!”

The warning came a bit too late. The pink beam hit the red and black spotted heroine square in the chest, and immediately she felt a wave of drowsiness crash over her.

The akuma, Sleeping Beauty, stole people’s sleep or made them drowsy, depending on the rested state of their mind.

Ladybug was totally done. 

Done with the stupid akuma, done with the old looney toon of a butterfly supervillain, done with the ever-conspiring universe.

She just wanted a wink of a peaceful sleep. One that was not akuma-induced. Could she not even get that?

She simply wanted to get over with this quickly.

_**“Lucky Charm!”** _

A big carton of Monster Energy Drinks dropped into her hands.

Sadly, the cans were sealed tight and not meant for drinking purposes, as the notice on the top of it said.

She looked at the carton and at the rampaging akuma. The carton shone first, then the akuma’s head.

Such a nice plan. 

Simple. 

Easy. 

Executable.

She hauled the carton over her head. 

“Take that, you mangy akuma!”

And summoning all her strength, she yeeted the heavy box at its target.

The carton flew. Chat followed its line of motion with his eyes.

A resounding thud.

The akuma dropped. Ladybug fell to her knees.

“You okay, Ladybug?” Chat was by her side immediately as she panted in exhaustion.

“I am f-fine,” she managed to grit out.

A Cataclysm later, Ladybug tossed the carton once again, this time weakly, into the air with a cry of “Miraculous Ladybug!”. 

The magical ladybugs fixed everything. Everything except Ladybug’s exhaustion.

She really wanted to drop dead from exhaustion right now.

“Milady, are you really sure you are okay?” Chat asked once more, looking at his ring worriedly as it beeped.

“As okay as a sleepwalking zombie,” she said with a thumbs up.

Chat stayed a little longer by her side, before vaulting away.

Ladybug gathered all of her strength and pushed herself up on her feet. She trudged forward and finally broke into a sprint. 

She had to scale that gap in the buildings in front of her. She crouched. She leaped.

Her Miraculous beeped the final time before the magical suit faded away.

Oh darn.

* * *

Luka came up from behind the dumpster, brushing dust off his jacket. He made a way for his bike, when a yelp from above caught his attention.

The next thing he knew, Marinette was in his arms. And he was breathing as heavily as her.

“Marinette? What were you -- wait, how did you end up _**THERE?!**_ ”

“I-I-” she looked around with wide eyes, before letting out a breathless chuckle. “I was parkouring!”

“In the midst of an akuma attack? From that height? What were you thinking?!” He asked worriedly, his tone going an octave higher.

Marinette gripped his denim jacket and looked up at him with teary eyes. “I just...I--I am sorry!”

“Hey hey, don’t cry, oof calm down Melody,” Luka awkwardly shifted her a bit in his arms, patting her back slowly. He started walking towards where he had parked his cycle.

She curled into him, gripping his jacket as she snuggled.in deep. ‘I wanna sleep,” came her muffled voice.

That was when he took in her bedraggled state, her messed up hair and the dark circles that had been visible in her eyes. “Wait, when was the last time you slept, Marinette?”

“This morning?” Her answer was immediately followed by a yawn.

He got his cycle of the stand with one hand, balancing the vehicle and the girl in his arms awkwardly. “I meant a proper, nice sleep, Mari.”

There was silence from her side and Luka looked down to find her eyes screwed shut. 

Oh well, she had fallen asleep.

Carefully, he mounted himself on the cycle, all the while trying his best not to disturb the girl in his arms. He adjusted his grip, and after making sure everything was secure, pedalled off in the direction of his home.

A few moments in the ride, and he felt Marinette fist his jacket as she mumbled something.

“What was that, Mari? I didn’t catch you,” he asked softly.

“A few days. Haven’t slept... for a few days.”

Luka was totally concerned. “But why? And how did you even function?” 

“Work to do… Black coffee… Monster drinks... Caffeine in blood…”

“I am totally sure the last thing was other way round,” Luka grumbled as he continued to cycle.

Marinette didn’t speak anymore, just drifted off to sleep.

Once he reached home, he gingerly picked the girl in his arms and got aboard the boat. He walked quickly towards his cabin, all the while praying his mom would not see him (for heaven knows her boisterous congratulations would freak the sleeping Marinette out).

Luka gingerly put Marinette down on his bed and pulled the sheets over her. He picked up his guitar and moved to go to the deck, but found himself stuck in place.

For Marinette had fisted his shirt tight in her little hands.

Sighing partly in realisation and partly at the sight of her cute, sleeping face, Luka bent down to get his shirt free of her hold.

However, as soon as he made a move to loosen her hold, Marinette’s face scrunched up. 

“Stay?” came her soft mumble, and Luka’s heart melted.

With no other alternative visible, the boy sighed before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Shooting a quick text to Juleka about Marinette resting at the Liberty, he gingerly sat down on his bed, leaning on the wall.

Marinette immediately shifted herself a bit, giving him room to adjust as she put her head in his lap and dozed off again. 

Smiling down at the girl in his lap, Luka gently threaded his fingers through her hair, before pulling the hair ties out. He didn’t want her to get up with heavily knotted hair, after all. Plus, it just provided him more of an excuse to play with her soft locks.

Marinette snuggled herself to him, and Luka shifted his legs a bit to make her more comfortable. He hummed a lullaby, letting himself relax as the love of his life slept near him in pure bliss.

Sleep came to him discreetly, and he found happiness in dreams of pink cherry blossoms, the scent of chocolate and bread and the beautiful smile of the music of his heart.

* * *

Anarka entered the small cabin, looking for her son to get some groceries. However, the sight that met her caught her off guard.

Luka was leaning by the wall, his head tilted to the side as he dozed off, a content smile spread on his face. On his lap lay the sleeping form of the girl who designed for Kitty Section. Luka’s one hand was in the girl’s hair while the other was draped over her back protectively. The girl herself had a peaceful smile on her face as she used the boy’s legs for her pillow, while her one arm fisted his jacket and the other was near her waist, interlocked with Luka’s.

Smiling, the Captain of the Liberty simply pulled out her phone and discreetly clicked a picture of the two sleeping kids, before walking out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
